Flaws
by TheMimicker11
Summary: This is what I hope happens in season 10. AU with Dean a demon, will the Winchesters pull off another apocalypse caused by an old friend?


**Hey everyone! Time for another story from me =D This starts immediately after season 9 finale. Title inspired by the Bastille song Flaws. Not necessary to listen to but I suggest it. Now off to the story!**

Chapter 1

Dean sat up from the bed. He saw Crowley standing there. Dean was shocked when he saw 2 leathery looking wings and a thin black tail coming out of the king of Hell. Dean jumped up but tripped over his own tail.

"Son of a bitch" Dean exclaimed.

Crowley chuckled, "they'll take some getting used to"

"What's going on?"

"You, my friend, are a demon now. A new knight of hell to be exact"

Dean's jaw dropped "No! Just, No!" he almost yelled.

Suddenly, Sam showed up at the door. "Dean? What…" Sam's eyes were wide with fear. Dean looked at the mirror next to him. There, he saw himself with black demon eyes. There were also two pairs of leathery bat-like wings and a tail dangling behind him. He felt his heart quickly drop realizing he really was a demon.

"What did you do to him?" Sam quickly accused. "I did nothing. The Mark on the other hand…." Crowley said. Dean suddenly remembered the First Blade in his hand. He quickly dropped it. "I need a drink" he said. He left the room and quickly fought his cheap whiskey. He had downed one glass when Sam took the bottle.

"Dean, we need to talk about this"

"What is there to talk about? I was ready to die! Now, I stuck here as a demon" Dean said, grabbing back the whiskey. "Let's not forget how I was ready to die! I forced back by an angel who later used me to kill Kevin!" Sam exclaimed. Dean looked at the bottom of his glass. Who knew his depression could have gotten worse?

Crowley cleared his throat and stated "I'll be taking my leave now"

"No you don't" Dean said. Instinctively, he put a hand up and Crowley was thrown against the wall. Dean pulled his hand down and Crowley slid to the ground. "Oh, dear. Now I see why you guys don't appreciate that" he grumbled as he got up. This threw a pang of worry into the King of Hell gut. Think about how powerful he'll become.

"If you really think we're just going to let you leave then you're insane" Dean snapped. "Why? I have a Hell to run and you seem to have a pretty good sense of power usage." Crowley grumbled. "Because you have to tell me what the hell is going on with me!" Dean exclaimed. His four wings flew out in annoyance.

"Oh, you're peacocking me. I'm flattered but no thanks" Crowley sarcastically stated. Sam gave him a confused look and asked "Peacocking? What?"

"I can't control them! And I'm not peacocking!" Dean exclaimed. "Control what?!" Sam exclaimed. "The wings!" Dean and Crowley said together. "_Wings_?" Sam said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, the giant things on my back. And a damn tail? Really?" Dean looked to Crowley at the last part. "Hey, don't look at me! Blame Lucifer" Crowley said. "Wings? A tail? What are you on?" Sam asked.

"How can you not see these giant bat things?" Dean waved his hands at his new appendages.

"Moose can't see them, he's human" Crowley poured himself some whiskey. He made a sour face and grumbled "You need something better to drink my friend"

"So that's why I suddenly see and have everything. I'm a demon" Dean frown deepened at the thought. Saying it out loud made more real... more painful. "Give the boy a prize" Crowley said sarcastically. He received a death glare from both Winchester brothers.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cas could feel his grace fading. He doesn't know exactly how long he had but it wasn't long. Flipping a piece of the angel tablet between his hands he let his mind wander. Metatron offered him a lifetime supply of power. Was it the tablet that held that power?

Cas got up and went to Metatron in the prison. . He took the tablet piece with him. Holding it up for the angel to see, Cas said "Is there something on here that could help my grace?" "You mean, your stolen grace? Yes" Metatron stated "But why should I help you?"

Cas bit his lip. "I could…_should _have killed you. But I won't. And helping me live will help you live."

Metatron rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I want to be locked up in here for eternity? Without something good to read at least?" Metatron groaned in boredom. "I've been here for two days and I already can't stand it." "I can get you any book you ask for. Just give me a translation of the tablet" Cas quickly stated.

Metatron smiled in realization. "You don't have much time left do you?" he asked. Cas frowned deeply but still nodded. "Mhmm… I'll tell you this, I'll make a deal with you. Let me free and I'll translate the whole tablet for you. All nice and typed out." Metatron offered. He sat back and awaited an acceptance. Cas pressed his lips together in thought.

If he took the offer, he could use the tablet to restore his grace and heal currently wounded angels. On the other hand, how could he trust Metatron to give him the right spells? Or not try and destroy all of them?

"How about you sleep on it?" Metatron said. Cas gave him a confused look. "We don't sleep. You know that" Metatron rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Castiel! God, you're all such angels!" Metatron exclaimed. "Generally yes" Cas stated. "Just think about it" Metatron said in an annoyed tone. Cas nodded and walked away.

Hannah was standing outside the door. "Are you seriously considering this offer?" she asked. "Good to know your ears work well Hannah" Cas said "And I don't know… I'm still thinking of a loophole."

Hannah shook her head. "You can't trust him! How are you even thinking…"

"I KNOW I CAN'T TRUST HIM!" Cas yelled. Hannah was surprised at the outburst.

"Hannah, no one, I mean, _no one _knows better than me that he can't be trusted" Cas stated in a calmer tone. Hannah nodded. After a short silence she asked "Are you going down to the Winchesters, to pay your respects?"

"Not now. Sam won't in the best mind sent and since this is entirely my fault, I'll be the last person he'll want to see" Cas replied.

Cas left Hannah to guard the prison and went back to the office. There he sat in one the chairs and thought. How could he trick Metatron… Holy Fire around him and desk? Cas remembered how he just blew it out like a candle. Angel warding in this office? He sent that thought away because he could most likely get out of that.

Cas groaned and put his head in his hands. If only Dean were here, he'd have a perfect idea. There it was again. The human who died for a war in heaven. Cas could feel the sadness, the guilt, the anger. If only he had been there to stop him from getting the Mark. If only he hadn't let him down and let all the angels fell. Dean's death was his entire fault.

Cas felt that his hand were wet. He noticed the tears that were silently falling from his eyes. He wrapped his black dying wings around himself and let his eyes release the tears.

**Please review. More reviews= faster updates**


End file.
